El cielo no es igual
by Vistoria
Summary: Alguna vez fue el cielo y él el ave que aprendió a volar libre, pero ya no era igual. Nunca volvería a ser igual.


Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

La idea y escritura de esta historia es de mi propiedad. Prohibido cualquier tipo de plagio.

* * *

 **.**

 **.:E** l cielo no es igual **:.**

 **.**

* * *

― _Tiān Tiān…_

 _Se tensó nada más escuchar el sonido pronunciado con burla, incluso un poco de desdén. Trató de no dar muestras físicas de la incomodidad provocada por las palabras de su compañero de equipo. Creyó lograrlo._

― _Ese es tu verdadero nombre ¿cierto?_

 _Se encogió de hombros desinteresada. Continuó con la relajante labor de pulir sus armas, fingiendo perfectamente que no le afectaba que Neji supiese un poco de su origen, ese que se empeñaba en ocultar. Oyó perfectamente el chasquido y el resoplido que el chico a su espalda realizó, pero se mantuvo tranquila. Sabía lo mucho que el_ _Hyūga odiaba ser ignorado._

― _Tiān Tiān… Tenten… Tiān Tiān…Tenten… Suenan casi igual._

 _Era sólo un mocoso arrogante y malcriado que creía saber todo. Fatalista y pesimista, que no terminaba de agradarle incluso siendo su compañero de equipo. Lo mejor era ignorarlo._

― _¿Y qué significa? ―el chico comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Aquella estúpida niña no le hacía caso y él necesitaba burlarse un poco de ella, provocarle alguna reacción, sólo para demostrarle que era superior._

 _Pero Tenten no respondió y Neji se aburrió de esperar una respuesta._

― _Cielo… ―susurró para ella misma al oírlo alejarse._

Desde hace unos días el sol había perdido el brillo, se oscureció de un momento a otro como si se apagara lentamente; se extinguía al igual que su alma. Oscuras nubes cubrían el cielo anunciando la llegada de la tormenta que hace horas se hacía de esperar. El fuerte viento que remecía las copas de los árboles y que se llevaba muy lejos las débiles hojas, corroboraba que la tempestad estaba cada vez más cerca. Pero no importaba. Ya no le importaba nada.

Tenten se recostó sobre el césped todavía húmedo debido a la lluvia que se había detenido tan sólo unas horas antes, pero tampoco le importó. No se inmutó por la rapidez con la que su ropa se humedeció, ni el rechazo general de su cuerpo ante la desagradable sensación del abrupto cambio de temperatura, ni el frío que la consumió entera porque ya llevaba meses helada como el hielo. Simplemente se quedó allí, en aquel espacio libre de árboles, con la vista fija en el cielo, en las nubes oscuras, en la ausencia del sol… en la falta de luz.

El cielo se volvió lejano, inalcanzable, incluso cuando alguna vez creyó que lo podía tocar con los dedos. Aun cuando pensó que ella podría convertirse en el cielo.

La ansiedad se apoderó de su pecho. Necesitaba que aquella tormenta empezara pronto, que la lluvia cayera con tal intensidad que lograra llevarse todo; limpiarla, sanarla, hacerla olvidar.

La lluvia se había apoderado de Konoha durante los últimos días. Después de _ese_ día no había cesado de llover. Era como si el clima sintiera una especie de lástima burlesca por todos los habitantes de la aldea, por el estado anímico de muchos de ellos; un poco de compasión, un golpecito en la espalda caritativo, un _te entiendo_ , sufre que yo hago que la lluvia sea casi tan lúgubre como tú. El gris será el color de tu dolor. No habrá brillo en estos días para que puedas auto compadecerte tranquila. No llores Tenten, el cielo lo hará por ti.

Para ella el cielo siempre fue atrayente. Le gustaba su profundidad, su infinita grandeza, la gama de colores que podía proyectar en un solo día. Jugaba a cerrar un ojo y alzar el brazo fingiendo que podía tocarlo y elevarse hasta convertirse en parte de él. Tenten soñaba con ser el cielo, infinito y lejano. Quería ser el cielo de Neji para que él pudiese extender sus alas y volar libre.

―Estás loca, Tenten ―susurró Neji resignado, entornando los ojos y soltando un leve suspiro. Un gesto demasiado común en él.

La aludida ni siquiera se ofendió, demasiado acostumbrada a esa especie de halago que su compañero de equipo le daba cada vez que ella compartía alguna de sus ocurrencias. Optó por pararse junto a él rozando su brazo con el propio. Él no se apartó.

―Mira bien ―sonrió mientras señalaba a un punto lejano en el cielo―. El sol se oculta lentamente, está casi consumido por la oscuridad, pero antes de su último aliento ¡arde! Y quema todo a su alrededor… ―extiende ambos brazos intensificando sus palabras―. Las nubes empiezan a arder, a consumirse y el fuego se propaga en el cielo en una última batalla contra la oscuridad… ―baja ambos brazos y su expresión se vuelve alicaída―, pero la oscuridad gana una vez más y el sol se retira para sanar y volver otra vez con más fuerza y vencer a las tinieblas…

―El sol siempre volverá a salir ―la interrumpe con voz aburrida―; es un movimiento llamado traslación en el que la Tierra gira alrededor del sol…

―¡Eres tan aburrido Neji! ―exclama la mujer molesta apartándose y yendo a buscar sus cosas para irse a casa.

No lo ve, pero una sonrisa divertida y alegre aparece en la cara del joven Hyūga.

El sol no ha salido desde hace días, pero no porque ocurriera algún evento catastrófico en el que el planeta hubiese detenido su marcha alrededor del astro rey y la oscuridad consumiera todo. Tenten sabe que detrás de todas esas nubes cargadas de agua está el sol; la Tierra sigue su curso, la vida continúa, es simplemente que _su vida_ se ha convertido en una catástrofe.

Hace unos días atrás, o quizás varios días, ya ni siquiera lo sabe con exactitud porque cree que se está volviendo loca, porque casi no duerme, porque la cabeza parece que le va a explotar y a veces siente que se queda sin aire, que no puede respirar, que se está ahogando en el mar oscuro que es el dolor. Desde ese día, ese en que el peso de la realidad se desplomó sobre ella y comprendió que Neji estaba muerto, que ya no volvería a verlo nunca más y ella todavía estaba allí.

El día en que se realizó el funeral de todos los ninjas de Konoha muertos durante en la guerra es un recuerdo que está en blanco y negro dentro de su cabeza. Cierra los ojos y se ve a sí misma junto a Lee y el resto de sus amigos frente a la lápida de Neji, reconoce en ella el gesto de profundo dolor, la tristeza que se encierra en sus ojos, pero ninguna lágrima fluye, está ahí de pie con la mirada fija en el trozo de piedra que tiene el nombre de su amigo y compañero de equipo, pero no lo ve realmente. Parece una estatua de piedra fría e inmóvil, ajena a todo y todos. Sabe que dentro de su cabeza hay una tempestad que parece nunca cesar, no puede concentrarse en nada y no entiende, no logra comprenderlo. Se estremece compadeciéndose de la visión tan nefasta y asquerosa de ella misma, se recrimina por no llorar. Simplemente no puede hacerlo.

―Prométeme que si muero no te volverás loca ―las extrañas palabras de Neji la desconcertaron.

Tenten dejó lo que estaba haciendo y volteó lentamente para encararlo. El Hyūga se mantenía erguido a sólo un metro de distancia; su mirada fija en ella, sus hombros tensos al igual que su mandíbula. Parecía convencido de lo que decía, casi como una premonición. Como si él supiera el futuro.

―¿De qué estás hablando? ―inquirió acercándose.

―Prométemelo Tenten ―exigió nuevamente.

―No te voy a prometer nada si no sé de qué estás hablando ―exclamó perdiendo la paciencia.

No entendía por qué su corazón latía tan acelerado desde que Neji había pronunciado aquella frase sin sentido, tampoco quería comprender la opresión en su pecho, simplemente entendía que estaba muy molesta, pero tampoco encontraba el por qué.

―Enloquecerás… ―profetizó como mal augurio.

Tenten lo ignoró, tomó sus cosas y se retiró del campo de entrenamiento sin querer seguir oyendo las sandeces que el idiota de Neji decía. La rabia seguía presente tratando de sobreponerse a la tristeza y ella sólo quería golpearlo hasta que él se arrepintiera de sus palabras. Volvía al presente la misma cólera mal contenida, los deseos de jalarle esa larga mata de pelo que tenía; Neji volvía ser el mocoso fatalista y pesimista que repetía la palabra destino hasta gastarla.

Neji sabía que moriría, ese era el pensamiento que no la dejaba dormir, que carcomía su cabeza y la enloquecía, porque mientras más lo analizaba más volvía a su memoria el recuerdo del cuerpo sin vida de su compañero yaciendo en aquel nefasto campo de batalla. Sus ojos cerrados, su frente libre del sello del pájaro enjaulado, la ausencia de movimiento en su pecho, la carencia total de latidos del corazón. Había muerto por una estupidez, se convencía. No había una razón, no había un motivo, porque ella era egoísta y se negaba a entender que Neji había decidido morir sabiendo que se volvería loca. Era un maldito traidor.

Todavía no empezaba a llover, la lluvia se hacía de esperar como si supiera que ella la estaba añorando. Levantó un brazo extendiendo la mano, moviendo la mano en un intento vano de querer atrapar un pedazo de aquellas nubes densas y grises o atraerlas, acercarlas, para que la absorbieran, la rodearan y se la llevaran, pero el cielo continuaba tan lejos como siempre; el cielo seguía igual aunque para ella había cambiado.

Ya no lo miraría de la misma forma, no podría. Ver el cielo significaría ser consciente de su lejanía, de saber que no le pertenecía, recordar que él estaba simbólicamente allí mientras ella continuaba con los pies aferrados a la tierra, queriendo no estar pero con la imposibilidad tan obvia de alcanzarlo. Que Neji finalmente se había convertido en el ave que siempre soñó con ser mientras que a ella ya ni siquiera le interesaba volver a soñar. Todos sus anhelos estaban rotos.

Dos golpes certeros y fuertes anunciaron la llegada de un visitante que esperaba. No hubo sorpresa en su toque, lo reconocía y aunque seguía molesta con él igualmente abrió la puerta.

―No quiero que te vuelvas loca ―dijo sin más, ignorando complemente el ceño fruncido y la mirada dura de la chica―. No lo soportaría…

―No lo haré ―bufó fastidiada dando media vuelta y caminando hacía la cocina―. No eres tan importante…

―Sé lo que sientes por mi… ―comentó con casualidad.

―¿Y? ―arremetió a la defensiva.

―Sabes que yo siento lo mismo por ti ―declaró convencido.

Tenten lo miró a los ojos tratando de descubrir la mentira de sus palabras, pero aquellos ojos de luna eran tan brillantes y claros como siempre, porque nunca mentían, no sabían hacerlo. Apartó la mirada incapaz de seguir ocultando todas las emociones que a ella querían escapársele por los ojos. Lo sintió a su espalda y tembló entera.

―Si tú llegaras a morir yo me volvería loco… por eso lo sé ―susurró Neji muy cerca de su oído.

―Entonces no te mueras…

Ahora que era capaz de observar sus recuerdos como una mera espectadora podía darse cuenta que incluso en ese momento, hace tanto tiempo atrás, Neji ya sabía lo que sucedería. Casi profético. Como si él hubiese decidido morir ese mismo día.

Estaba en sus palabras dichas a su oído, en la arritmia de su respiración, en los dedos temblorosos que se aferraban con vacilación a su cintura, en la forma en que la miró, en los besos húmedos que esparció por su cuello. La decisión de morir estaba reflejada en la forma en que la giró para que ambos estuviesen de frente, en el miedo de sus pupilas cuando sus miradas se conectaron, en la urgencia de sus besos, la desesperación de su forma de besarla y en la necesidad de apretarla contra su cuerpo como si quisiera convertirlos en uno solo.

Él sería el ave y ella sería el cielo por el cual podría volar libre.

No lo vio, no fue capaz porque estaba que estallaba de emoción, de amor y felicidad. Porque estaba demasiado concentrada en corresponder sus besos, en disfrutar sus caricias, en abrazarlo y consumirlo hasta que él comprendiera lo feliz que era sólo por saber que también la amaba.

El ave murió antes de poder surcar completamente el cielo. El cielo nunca volvería a ser igual sabiendo que aquel pájaro libre ya no podría volver a volar.

Tenten nunca volvería a ser el cielo. Ya no volvería a ser quien fue.

Cerró los ojos al sentir la primer gota de lluvia hacer contacto contra su piel. Y luego otra, y otra. Finalmente la tormenta se desató y con ella llegó el llanto. Una a una las lágrimas nacieron de sus ojos hasta convertirse en un torrente furioso igual que la lluvia desatada en Konoha. Lloró, lloró y siguió llorando, encogiéndose en sí misma como forma de resguardo, de cobijo ante el frío insoportable que la consumía desde hace unos meses, ese mismo frío que le nacía del alma convirtiéndola en esa asquerosa mujer que ya no podía sentir otra cosa que no fuese dolor.

― _Tiān Tiān…_

En esa ocasión ya no existía el desdén, ni la burla. Su nombre estaba adornado de cariño, sus ojos grises estaban cargados de amor. Tenten le acarició la mejilla con la punta de los dedos, descendiendo lánguidamente por su mandíbula, rozando sus labios con el pulgar, sintiendo el flujo rápido de la sangre en su aorta hasta finalmente detenerse sobre su pecho desnudo y posar la palma allí en el lugar en donde su corazón latía acelerado.

― Te amo ―susurró ella y él continuó volando.

Los estremecimientos consumieron su cuerpo, surgiendo desde alguna parte perdida en su interior. Los sollozos se volvieron audibles y desgarradores y finalmente todas aquellas lágrimas contenidas desde aquel maldito día se mezclaron con la lluvia sólo para perderse.

 _Neji, Neji, Neji…_

Susurraba despacio, casi como si lo invocara o como si temiera que se fuese para siempre de su memoria.

 _Neji, Neji, Neji…_

Su ropa, su piel, las vísceras, el corazón y el alma estaban empapados; de lluvia, de amor, dolor y tristeza, de muerte y un cielo que se ha roto para siempre.

― _Tiān Tiān… enloqueces con tanta intensidad…_

Fue un susurro que le acarició la piel de las orejas, un temblor de su corazón desconsolado. El mismo amor en la enunciación de su _verdadero_ nombre, la promesa que no estaba cumpliendo. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados porque así podía verlo, oírlo y saber que Neji continuaba junto a ella a pesar de tanta soledad.

― _Tú eres el cielo que siempre busqué…_

Le dijo él un día que se que grabó para siempre en su memoria. Prometió y mintió, sabiendo que había tomado la decisión de morir. A pesar de amarla, de amarlo, él pájaro que aprendió a ser libre supo surcar el cielo hasta desgarrarlo.

 _Neji, Neji, Neji…_

 _*.*.*.*_

 _*.*.*_

 _*.*_

Ha pasado más de un año desde la última vez que publiqué una historia y volver me produce una satisfacción enorme; finalmente aporto con mi granito de arena para que el hermoso NejiTenten no desaparezca y nunca lo olvidemos.

Sí, es una historia horrible. Creo sinceramente que he perdido la gracia de la escritura, me ha costado un montón terminar esta historia ya que empecé escribirla el año pasado. Ya no soy lo que era y me siento muy mal por ello :(

Espero de corazón mejorar un poco, por ustedes y por mi y por el NejiTenten.

Intentaré de a poco ir puliéndome un poco y mejorar, lo prometo.

¿Les gustó? ¿ Me merezco un reviews después de tanto tiempo ausente?

Nos leemos!


End file.
